


A Destiny For Disaster

by MrLucyLu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLucyLu/pseuds/MrLucyLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on the life and times of Merlin, Arthur and the poor bastards associated with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should have really stopped me before I got into this fandom.

Merlin's not proud of his first kill. It was sloppy, he was hesitant and his resolve almost crumbled with the thought of using his magic to end a life. But then he took a glance at Arthur's body, laying motionless on the sordid ground, his head oozing more blood than Merlin most certainly did _not_ want coming out and thought about the dragon's words. 

In essence, Arthur was his destiny. He was his prat of a boss that more than once had Merlin contemplate the repercussions of turning the future king into a frog just for shits and giggles. But above all, Arthur, bossy and arrogant Arthur, was his friend. A good friend. Dare he say it, his best friend.

And so, with that loyal thought, he saw through it. Made his first ever kill. Magic blatant to see if anyone of import had been there to witness it. But in the end it was only Arthur and he.

Now, maybe there was something wrong with him, something unlike the times he questioned the purpose of his magic, but after many attempts on Arthur's life, he no longer gave murder a second thought. It was like second nature. 

He was cold, ruthless, unmerciful. 

So unlike that very first kill full of dread and apprehension and the very reason for his disappointment. Though, those thoughts were always kept at the most deepest part of his mind.

For Arthur, he was willing to do anything.

And that, more than anything he's ever faced, frightened him greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mer_ lin."

" _Ar_ thur."

Arthur glared over his shoulder, receiving a glare in return.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

This time, Arthur did turn to completely regard Merlin. " _You_ —you useless idiot!" Droplets of water fell from his sleeve in erratic rhythm as he poked Merlin's equally drenched tunic.

The people of Camelot, who were more than used to Arthur and his manservant bickering, only glanced at them for a second, amusement dancing in their eyes before continuing on their merry way.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Some posh-head screamed at me to stop being a little less me and a bit more like him so I'm heeding that advice and training to be a pratty, self-indulgent, tantrum throwing ass and who better to learn from than the master himself?" Merlin tilted his head in an innocent, questioning manner that only made Arthur bristle further.

"I did _not_ throw a tantrum," Arthur hissed lowly.

"Of course not," Merlin agreed in what would have been a serious tone if only the upward twitch of his lips hadn't outed him.

Arthur stepped closer until Merlin felt his eyes cross.

"For the next two weeks, your cleaning duty shall extend to all my men. Clean their chainmail, swords, footwear, everything and anything that needs to be cleaned. If I find _one_ speck of dirt, _Mer_ lin, I'm sending you to the stocks."

Any amusement that had formed in Merlin's eyes vanished. "W-what?" He sputtered late in response watching as Arthur walked away with the _squish, squish, squish_ of his shoes following his every footsteps.

"You should have just told me you didn't know how to swim! Gwen was happy to have been able to save you from the mean, shallow pond!" If he was going to suffer, might as well milk it through.

Arthur stiffened. His fists clenched and with the way his hair drooped down like soggy noodles, he gave the best impression of a drenched, kicked puppy. This time, Merlin didn't hold his grin.

"A MONTH, MERLIN!"

Oh well. Arthur would thank him later.

Hopefully. Silently.


End file.
